Sam and Deans Guardian Angel, Castiel (Supernatural)
by fanfictionaddict333
Summary: No harm will come to Sam and Dean while they are protected by Castiel, their trusted Guardian Angel. (slight Destiel)


**_Guardian Angel_**

He's always there, even if Dean and Sam can't see him. Invisible to the human eye, faded into the background, one with the shadows. He watches over them. Not in a creepy menacing way but in a caring, protective way. He would rather die or be sent to hell (the worst punishment for his kind) than to see any harm come to those two boys. He has well and truly valued their lives over his. Their the only family he's ever had, the only friendships he's ever made, the only people he's ever trusted… the only ones he's ever loved.

He hovers in the corner now. The car lights illuminating his face as they pass by, unaware of the horrors that walk their Earth. Unknowing of the monsters that are real, and no these monsters don't seek shelter under a bed or in the closets as our past, younger selves would have us believe. They live in the real world. They blend in. They look like us, talk like us even walk like us. Of course Castiel can see the difference, can see their true faces behind the masks they wear and the vessels in which they hide. He looks down at the sleeping man, Dean, as he wonders this. He looks younger in his sleep, his actual age. No one ever warned him about this aspect of his job. Obviously he knew about the dangers and life risks, I mean that's kind of in the job description. But the stress is the real killer. It leaves lines on his otherwise flawless skin. Hairs turning grey, hearts going cold. He has given up so much for this job and not even a thanks is given in return. A few years ago he got a glimpse at what life would have been like without this job. He had a wonderful girlfriend and a boy who was more like his son.

Then there is his brother on the other hand. He had almost got out for good. He was getting good grade at Stanford. He was going to be a big shot lawyer. With his girlfriend under his arm and friends by his side life was good…life was normal. If life was a fairy tale then this would have been his happily ever after, but life's not a fairy tale. One face. One face can bring back so many memories, both good and bad. He loved his brother. I mean he would raise a shield in his defense, a sword in his name and a drink in his honour. If anyone messed with Dean they would have the wrath of same to deal with and vice versa. That's just the way the Winchester brother are. They're huge on self-sacrifice, but you'll figure that out later on as our story continues. Just like always his past court up to him, altering his present, destroying his future. After all the skeletons never stay in the closet, the truth has a way of coming out. I wonder if Sam could go back, knowing what he knows now, would he change it? Would he have said no to Dean and never gone on that first hunt? Perhaps Jessica would still be alive but at what cost? Would his dad made it as long as he did? Would Dean even be alive? Would he have avenged his mother?

What about Castiel? He was just your average angel. Until he got assigned to rescue Dean from hell. He didn't know it then as he was fighting his way to the bottom of the bit, wrapped an arm around Dean and pulled him free, but that one small task would change his life forever. He didn't get it at first. Why? Why would god care so much about one human that he would risk everything to get him back from hell? He understands now. Being with these two boys have changed everything. Shaped his morals, sharpened his senses and grown his character. Who knows where he would be without these boys. They taught him to stand up to his father, just like they had down countless times before. Without him would he still be just one of God's desk jockeys? Who knows.

He gently pulls the blankets up to cover Dean's unconscious body, careful not to disturb his slumber. He slowly withdraws back into the shadows. He will be back tomorrow. And the next day and the one after that, in fact he will watch over these boys for as long as they both live. Maybe even after that. It's his job as their adopted brother. As their friends. As their Guardian Angel.

 **Thanks Guys. Let me know what you think. Should I continue this or just leave it as a One-Shot. I would love some feedback so please comment. If you've got any request or ideas, let me know.**

 **Yours Truly,**

 **Fanfictionaddict333**


End file.
